Grow Sunflowers
Sunflowers are an all-time garden favourite. They are very easy to grow, making this an ideal garden project for the very young to learn about growing plants. They are hardy semi-annual plants and provided you have a spot with plenty of sunshine, growing your very own should be a cinch. This article will help to get you started; it is presumed that you have already prepared the soil for planting. Category:Growing Flowers Steps #'Obtain sunflower seeds.' You can purchase seeds in packets or get seeds direct from somebody else's garden. Select a variety that will suit your needs, as sunflowers can be grown in garden beds or in pots, depending on the type you get. # Ensure that the last frost has passed. # Select a part of the garden or porch where there is full sun all day long. See How to Make a Sun Chart. # Plant the seeds in the soil. Sow to a depth of 5cm / 2".BBC Gardening, Sunflower, Helianthus #* If planting in a garden bed, the distances will depend on the variety: #**''Giants'': sow the seeds 91cm / 3 feet apart, in rows 1 metre / 3 - 4 feet apartRenée's Garden, How to Grow the Biggest, Tallest Sunflowers #**''Regular size'': sow the seeds 60cm / 2 feet apart in rows 91cm / 3 feet apart #**''Miniatures'': sow the seeds 30cm / 1 foot apart, in rows 3 feet apartGarden Hobbies, How to Grow Sunflowers #*If you are sowing in a planter box or pot, sow about 4 to 8 seeds and thin out the weaker ones as they grow. # Be aware that it is better to plant fewer sunflowers if you don't have much room because the more that they are forced to compete for nutrients, the less strong each individual plant will be. # ' Water generously.' # Watch. Baby sunflowers will pop up about 1 - 2 weeks after planting. Keep the seedling area weed free and keep watering but other than that, they should not need much maintenance and should grow quickly, taking about 90 days to reach maturity.About.com, Day 10 - Grow a Sunflower Weeds are not really a problem once the sunflower reaches 90cm / 3 feet in height. Taller plants are also more drought resistant and watering can be reduced. # Stake if necessary. Consider staking the sunflowers to help them grow taller and survive wind and getting knocked - this goes especially for larger varieties. # Enjoy the beauty of your sunflowers. And, if you wish, you can harvest the sunflower seeds also. They will fall from the flower head when ripe if you snip off the flower head and gently wipe it across a clean cloth. Tips *Remember that sunflowers will grow very tall and can shade out other plants if you are not careful. Sunflowers always point to the direction of the sun rising (East), so consider this when planting. *Soil types are not too much of a problem for sunflowers, although a well-drained soil with lots of peat, compost or manure will help them to grow tall and strong. *If you have pesky birds picking the seeds out, place a screen over the seeds to prevent this.The Gardener's Network, How to Grow Sunflowers *Keep the area weed free around sunflowers and do not use chemicals or sow grass seeds near them.Essortment, How to Grow Strong Sunflowers *It is best to leave sunflowers where you plant them; if you try to move them, they will not grow as successfully. Warnings *Sunflowers do not like cold weather! Avoid frosts; wait for the warmer weather before planting. *Deer Love Sunflowers. Be sure to grow in a protected area where they will not be eaten. Things You'll Need *Sunflower seeds *Prepared soil and sunny location *Compost, manure or peat *Water Related Tips and Steps *How to Plant Sunflower Seeds *How to Plant Flowers *How to Grow a TickleMe Plant *How to Eat Sunflower Seeds *How to Make a Compost Tea *How to Grow Plants to Use as Gifts Category:Answered questions Sources and Citations Category:Answered questions